Another witch!
by GotenCutie
Summary: It's about a girl from Doremi's childhood who comes to their school and finds out that they are withes.R&R please! Ok, NO flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Motto! Ojamajo Doremi and I never will! )

It was a cold winter evening when Doremi went to the Sweet house. She took her time looking at her breath she made as she was breathing heavily. As Doremi got to the steps of the Sweet House she noticed that she saw a girl walking out of the sweet house that she had never seen before. She had periwinkle hair and dark brown eyes. As she passed Doremi noticed that she bought their taiyaki. Who is she?

Doremi walked into the sweet house and the first thing she heard was, "YOU'RE LATE!!!!!!" "Sorry I was busy eating dinner!" Doremi said. She heard crying in the back of the store. It was Hana. "She's been crying like that for a while now. It's impossible to make her stop." Momoko said. Doremi rushed to the back room and came back with Hana in her hands. "Do you know anything about the girl who walked in just now?" Doremi asked while rocking Hana. "You mean Miyako?" Hazuki asked. "You guys know her?" Doremi asked. "Well duh! She goes to our school! She transferred from Osaka!" Aiko yelled. "Oh." Doremi replied.

Ring Aling! The doors bell went off. It was Miyako. "I forgot my hat." She said as if they were staring at her weirdly. She picked up the blue knit hat and put it on tightly.

'Who is she?'

Short I know. But I'll make another chapter! Promise! )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Ojamajo Doremi

The next day, Doremi had to go to school. She got dressed and ran down the steps.

"Mom! I'm gonna go to school now!" Doremi yelled to the kitchen.

"DOREMI! GRAB A PIECE OF TOAST OR SOMETHING!" her mom said.

Doremi grunted and went in the kitchen. She picked up a black piece of toast.

"What happened to the toast?" Doremi asked confused.

"Oh! Well! Funny story really." Her mother started.

As Doremi's mother started rambling, Doremi looked at her watch while crumbling the toast.

"8:30!? I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Doremi screamed.

Without hesitation, Doremi ran out of her door and to her school. As she ran she tripped on a rock.

"Ow…" Doremi mumbled still on the ground.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked Doremi.

Doremi looked up. It was Miyako. Miyako had her hand out reaching for Doremi's hand. She hesitantly grabbed it.

"I didn't know you lived around here?" Miyako started.

"Yeah. Well…" Doremi said.

As Doremi continued to walk away from Miyako, Miyako ran up to Doremi.

"Uh! I don't think I caught your name! I'm Miyako! And you're?"

"Doremi." Doremi said.

She looked at her watch. It read 8:35.

"OH MAN! I GOTTA GO!"

Doremi started to run but Miyako grabbed her wrist. Doremi turned around to look at her. Her eyes were full of emptiness. There was no trace of emotion.

"It's nice to meet you, Doremi," Miyako said. "I haven't had any friends since I moved here."

"I can see why." Doremi mumbled.

"Huh?"

"OH! NOTHING! HAHAHAHA!"

Doremi avoided looking into her eyes. She thought she would turn to stone. But Doremi realized that she had her other hand behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" Doremi asked.

"Oh! I-It's nothing!" Miyako said worried. "L-LOOK! IT'S DRACULA!"

"WHERE!?!?!?" Doremi asked.

She turned her head looking in every direction. But saw nothing.

"Hey! I don't see" Doremi started but she saw Miyako running away at full speed.

"What's her problem?" Doremi said to herself.

But Doremi saw something on Miyako. Something that she did not expect. Her eyes widened. Miyako had a Parara Tappu on her wrist.

So I finally continued! Oh. And the Parara Tappu is what they used to transform in the 3rd season. I will be coming out with the 3rd chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I'd love to own Ojamajo Doremi but I don't.

As Doremi got to school, she saw Miyako sitting in her seat.

"HEY!!! THAT'S MY SEAT!!!" Doremi screamed at the top of her lungs.

"For your information, Seki Sensei told me to!!!" Miyako replied.

Doremi looked at her strangely for it was like she saw a whole different side of Miyako.

"Late again Doremi?" Seki Sensei said from across the room, "Tardiness won't get you anywhere."

"But-!"

"No excuse!"

Miyako stuck her tongue out at Doremi. Doremi gave her an evil glare and went to the back seat, next to Kotake.

"Hey Dojimi!" Kotake said to Doremi.

Doremi looked next to her and saw the beast that was Kotake. She then slouched back in her seat.

After a while, Doremi remembered about Miyako having the Parara Tappu on her wrist. Doremi slide to the left of her seat trying to look at Miyako. She saw Miyako writing with her left hand but she didn't see the Parara Tappu on it.

"Huh?" Doremi whispered to herself.

Doremi tried to look a little closer but she still didn't see it.

"But I saw it on her a few minutes ago…"

Then it hit Doremi, it must be in her backpack! Doremi looked both ways to see if anyone would see her. Then she scurried low on the ground toward Miyako's backpack.

"Doremi," someone whispered to her.

Doremi was caught by surprise. She looked to her left and saw it was only Momoko.

"Oh, hi Momoko." Doremi whispered back to Momoko.

"What are you doing?"

But Doremi was already scurrying again to Miyako.

When she got there, Doremi reached her hand into her backpack slowly. She was almost to the Parara Tappu but she touched a picture instead. She took it out and saw a picture of Miyako and herself.

"Huh? That looks like…ME!!!" Doremi yelled.

Everyone turned their heads in her direction. Doremi was still looking at the picture when Miyako turned around and saw Doremi going through her backpack.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Miyako screamed.

Doremi looked up from the picture to see that everyone was staring at her, including Seki Sensei.

"DOREMI, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR NONSENSE! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" Seki Sensei yelled.

"Oooooo!" everybody said.

Miyako grabbed the picture out of Doremi's hands and put it back in her backpack.

Doremi was still surprised as she went back to her seat. She couldn't believe that Miyako had a picture of her and herself, when she was 5!

"Did I know her before?" Doremi asked herself.

Aiko looked at Doremi and whispered, "What were you doing?"

"I'll tell you later."

Then suddenly the lunch bell rang. Everyone charged out of the room except for Doremi who had to talk to Seki Sensei after class.

"Yes m'am?" Doremi asked.

Seki Sensei sighed and then asked, "Doremi what's happening? First you come to school late and then you're found rummaging through a classmate's backpack."

"Um…" Doremi couldn't tell her about the Parara Tappu, "I guess things have been on my mind lately."

"Ok. Just make sure to tell me anything that's wrong, ok?"

"Ok."

Doremi left the room and headed for outside.

Outside Doremi sat at a table with Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko.

"What were you doing, Doremi?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah. What were you doing?" Momoko asked curiously.

"What happened?" Onpu asked.

"Doremi went through Miyako's backpack IN THE MIDDLE of class." Aiko replied.

"She goes to this school?" Hazuki asked.

"Yeah."

"I saw her walking to school today before class and I thought I saw the Parara Tappu on her wrist." Doremi replied.

"Why did you go through her backpack in the middle of class?" Momoko asked.

"To see if it was in her backpack. And then I came across something else. I saw a picture of her and me when I was about 5."

"How is that possible?" Hazuki asked while starting to eat her ramen.

"I don't know…" Doremi replied.

"Maybe you guys knew each other from before now. You just don't remember." Onpu said with her mouth full with rice balls.

"That could be so…but I think I would remember." Doremi replied to Onpu's only remark that made any sense.

"No you wouldn't." They all said except for Doremi.

"Ok, I wouldn't. But maybe I do know her."

"Well go ask her. She's over there on the swings." Momoko told Doremi.

She was swinging on the swings by herself. Doremi started towards her. Everyone else followed.

"Hey Miyako." Doremi said.

Miyako stopped swinging and just looked at Doremi.

"I hope you came over here to apologize." Miyako said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Doremi yelled, "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!"

"Well then if you didn't come to say sorry then get out of my face." Miyako replied.

She then got up from the swing and walked away.

Doremi scoffed and followed her.

"The nerve of her!" Hazuki yelled.

"Yeah! Who does she think she is!?" Aiko yelled. Then she followed Doremi and so did everyone else.

Miyako was sitting under a tree then she saw Doremi hovering over her.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Doremi yelled.

"What do you want?!" Miyako asked then got up and walked away.

Then it hit Doremi, the way Miyako walked. It reminded her of someone she knew. And her name was Miyako too. She remembered how her father got a job and moved to Osaka.

Doremi just stood there and looked at Miyako walk away trying to see if she still walked the way she remembered. She did.

"Doremi? What happened?" Onpu asked.

Then Doremi ran to where Miyako was.

She stopped Miyako by grabbing her shoulder.

"WHAT!? WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!?!?!?" Miyako screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know I've been bugging you lately but I have one thing to show you." Doremi told Miyako.

Doremi pulled out of her pocket a necklace that was half of a broken heart that had the word 'Best' on it.

Miyako gasped, for she took off something on her neck of her own. It was the same thing that Doremi had but except it had the word 'Friends' on it.

"Doremi…?"

* * *

Ok so that's my third chapter and probably the longest I've made so far! XD

So this is when everything comes together. And Miyako is NOT from Osaka! HAHA!

I'll make another chapter soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Ojamajo Doremi. I only own Miyako, this story, my account, my e-mail, my room, my desk…

I owe this chapter to YukiShinoya444 because she gave me a lot of help with Ojamajo Doremi and stories and stuff )!

As Doremi was looking at Miyako, Miyako slowly stood up and continues looking at Doremi blankly. That's when everyone else came in.

"What they heck are they doing?" Momoko asked.

"I think they're teleporting thoughts or something." Aiko smartly remarked.

Miyako then suddenly jumped on top of Doremi. "Didn't see that coming." Aiko added.

"DOREMI, DOREMI, DOREMI, DOREMI, DOREMIIIII!!!!" Miyako screamed. She couldn't believe her childhood friend was before her very eyes.

"It's nice to see you too! How could you not know it was me?!" Doremi asked.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you meet a pink-haired girl with the name of part of a musical scale." Onpu added to what Doremi had said. Hazuki elbowed Onpu that brought her a sharp pain.

"Well it's true!"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Miyako stated as she got up off of Doremi.

"Me either! I thought your dad got a job in Osaka?" Doremi looked puzzled. Why would she be back here in Misora?

"Well, my dad got fired!" Miyako replied.

"EH!?" Everyone yelled.

"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A GOOD THING?!" Doremi asked Miyako.

Miyako was smiling as if she didn't care. "I dunno! I guess it's not good for my dad!"

"Um…yay?" Doremi said.

Miyako looked at the people around her. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Hazuki."

"I'm Aiko! Nice to meet'cha!"

"Hi, I'm Onpu."

"Momoko!"

"It's nice to meet all of you! Sorry for my behavior before. I've just had things on…wait did you just say you're Onpu-chan?"

"Um…yes?"

"SEGAWA ONPU?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!? NO WONDER YOU LOOKED SO FAMILIAR! I'M YOU'RE BIGGEST FAN!"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Onpu said while chuckling, "I don't want to be treated like a star or an idol though."

"HUH!? BUT I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE LIKE THAT!" Miyako told Onpu with a surprised look on her face.

"I just want to be treated like any other person, ok?"

"YES, YES! ANYTHING FOR YOU ONPU-CHAN!"

The bell rang again which meant it was time for class.

"See you later guys!" Doremi said as she waved to Onpu and Hazuki who were in a different class.

"BYE ONPU-CHAN!!!" Miyako yelled at the top of her lungs with her eyes as hearts.

"Bye-Bye!" Onpu replied

After school, Miyako ran rapidly to the Sweet House Maho-Dou.

"_THEY HAVE TO BE THERE! THEY HAVE TO!" _Miyako hoped.

As she slammed open the door, she saw nothing. No one was there.

"Oh…" Miyako sighed. She was about to walk back until she heard two little voices.

"I don't know how we're going to manage this year. Dera's been on my case all month and it's only January!" One of the voices said.

"It's fine; we'll do what we've always done when Dera's on our case. And I'm sure that Doremi and the others won't use up so much of our money!" Said another.

"_They know Doremi?!"_ Miyako thought. She had to get to the bottom of this now.

She tip-toed from one wall to the next as the little voices started to grow. As the voices got as loud as she could tip-toe to, she peeked her head from behind the wall. She saw a blob figure and a little stick figure as shadows but she actually saw Majorika and Lala.

"EH!?" Miyako yelled as she looked at them.

Majorika and Lala turned around with surprised looks.

"Someone's in here." Lala stated.

As Majorika bounced toward the wall Miyako was behind, Miyako started toward the door. She was about to open it but the knob turned itself. Miyako was taken by surprise as her heart skipped a beat.

"_How could this get any worse? A blob is following me and a doorknob is turning on its own!"_

Majorika bounced high and turned the lights on at the same time Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu, and Momoko walked through the door.

There was a moment of silence as all eyes were on Miyako.

"Um…hi?" Miyako said.

"Miyako what are you doing here?!" Doremi asked Miyako as if she wasn't supposed to be there; and she wasn't.

"I…I just lost my way! Yeah! That's it!"

Miyako turned around to Majorika and Lala as they were staring at Miyako with blank faces as well. They quickly ran to the other room. Miyako was going to follow but Aiko grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh no ya don't!" Aiko scolded as Miyako was trying to break free of Aiko's hold.

"How did you open the door without a key?" Onpu asked curiously.

"I just opened it like I would normally open a door."

"If you exclude the slamming part," Lala butted in.

"GET BACK HERE!" Majorika said while grabbing Lala so she couldn't be seen.

"Um…Miyako?" Momoko started.

"Yes?"

"Do the words 'Parara Tappu' ring a bell to you?"

"EH!?!?!" Everyone looked at Momoko in surprise.

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO ASK HER!" Doremi yelled at Momoko with a sign of worry.

"But you wanted to find out." Momoko replied as if she didn't even care.

"HUH!? N-N-N-NO!!!! I-I-IT DOESN'T!!!!" Miyako replied quickly to Momoko's question.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!"

Then suddenly Poppu slammed open the door and yelled with closed eyes, "I'M READY FOR MY EXAAAAM!"

Now all eyes were on Poppu.

"EH!?" Everyone except Miyako screamed.

Poppu opened her eyes seeing a stranger in the middle of the room.

"AAAGGGHHH! PERIWINKLE-HAIRED STRANGER! DON'T WORRY! I'LL SAVE US ALL!" Poppu yelled at the top of her lungs heroically.

Suddenly, Poppu changed into a witch apprentice using her Maho Tappu.

"Puriti Wichi Poppu-chi!"

"EH!?" Miyako screamed.

"EH!?" Everyone screamed.

Then Poppu took out her Waruuru Poron.

"Pipito Purituto Puritaso Peperito!" Poppu began, "Stranger-" She was cut off because Doremi put her hand on top of her mouth and pulled her out of sight.

"W-who was that?" Miyako asked with a sign of confusion.

"NO ONE!" Hazuki immediately answered.

"Um…wasn't she just wearing-"

"NOTHING!" Aiko said before Miyako could even answer.

"So she was wearing nothing." Miyako said.

"Y-yes!" Onpu replied.

"…But I could've sworn I saw her wearing-"

"NOTHING!" Momoko said.

"She was wearing-"

"NOTHING!"

Miyako sighed for she was getting annoyed.

"SHE WAS WEARING A WITCH APPRENTICE OUTFIT!" Miyako screamed before anyone could interrupt her.

"EH!? NO SHE WASN'T!" Everyone yelled to Miyako.

"YES SHE WAS! I KNOW CAUSE IT'S KINNDA LIKE MINE!" Miyako said without realizing what she was saying, "Oops!" Miyako covered her mouth.

"You're a witch apprentice?????" Everyone asked Miyako.

"_Oh man! I can't escape it now!" _Miyako thought for she was trapped.

"UMMMM…………" Miyako sighed and confessed, "Yes."

"YOU ARE!?" Doremi popped her head into the room.

"Yes…" Miyako was afraid of what might happen because she didn't want them to call her a witch.

"WE ARE TOO, STRANGER!" Poppu popped her head also into the conversation.

"POPPU!" Aiko scolded.

"Oh give it a rest Aiko. It doesn't matter any more." Momoko told Aiko.

"But we have no proof that you are a witch apprentice." Hazuki stated.

"I-I can show you!" Miyako told Hazuki as she put her Parara Tappu on her wrist.

Miyako transformed into a witch apprentice.

"Puriti Wichi Miyako-chi!"

Everyone was stunned to find that Miyako was also a witch apprentice. Then they transformed themselves.

"Puriti Wichi Onpu-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Aiko-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Hazuki-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Momoko-chi!"

"Puriti Wichi Doremi-chi!"

There was a short moment of silence and then they all squealed and started talking like there was no tomorrow.

"HEY, HEY, HEY!" Majorika jumped in.

They were all silent and looked down to the blob figure that was Majorika.

"How on earth are you a witch apprentice?" Majorika asked puzzled.

Miyako looked down and started to cry.

"Miyako? What's wrong?" Doremi asked in a caring way.

Miyako sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Sorry. It just gets me sad whenever I think about it." Miyako said while still sniffing, "When I was in Osaka, It was hard for me to make friends. So then I wandered around looking for something to do. I came across a shop. I went in and saw an old lady in it. I called her a witch and she turned into a blob. And I was meant to be her apprentice to turn her back. We were really close friends. But one day she was feeling really sick and passed. I tried to make some medicine knowing what would happen if I brought her back to life. But it didn't work…"

"Oh…" Doremi said wishing she had not asked her that question.

"THAT'S ALMOST EXACTLY LIKE ME!!!" Momoko yelled.

She rushed over to Miyako and held her hands.

"My blob friend passed away too! BE STRONG! We'll get through this! And we'll be better friends than you and Doremi!"

"WHAT DID I DO!? " Doremi yelled.

"I'm fine. Thanks Momoko." Miyako replied for she knew she had made true friends.

Miyako looked at her pink watch and saw that she had to go.

"Oh I have to go. My mom wants me home by 5:00 ALL the time. Bye you guys!" Miyako told them

"Bye!" They all replied as Miyako left the building.

"I can't believe it." Doremi said.

Ok, that's Chapter 4! I told you I'd make another! So like I said I owe this one to YukiShinoya444! She made a review about stuff and yeah XD! Thank you! I'll make another chapter soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it blah blah blah Ojamajo Doremi isn't mine blah blah blah…

I wanted to get started on chapter 5 right away…for some…odd reason…

The next day, Doremi was late again as usual. She ran and ran and ran to school until she finally tripped…as usual. She got up and continued to run then she bumped into Miyako.

"Oh! Sorry Miyako!" Doremi apologized.

"It's ok!" Miyako claimed. "_My god that hurt!!!" _was what she was really thinking.

"So how do you feel about joining us with the whole witch apprentice thing?" Doremi asked Miyako as she kept walking.

"I don't know. I still haven't really recovered from Majohanako…"

"So that's her name?"

"Yeah. She was really nice! I couldn't get over it when she passed away."

"Oh…"

Doremi started to think about if Majorika would pass away while she was present.

"It must be hard to watch someone you love die before your very eyes." Doremi said.

"It is…" Miyako started, "…But that's ok! I'll try and get over it! So yes I'll join you guys!"

"Miyako, I don't wanna rush you. You can't get over something like that."

"But I'm fine!"

Doremi looked up from the ground and saw Miyako's smiling face.

"…Ok, if you say so!" Doremi said happily.

When they arrived at school, Seki Sensei wasn't in the room yet.

"YES!" Doremi yelled.

She sat her backpack down to the desk in front of Miyako, next to Momoko, and diagonal from Aiko.

"So you're not late Doremi!" Aiko remarked.

"Yeah! So you guys Miyako said she wanted to join us in you know what!"

"Are you sure Miyako? I mean after what you've been through-" Momoko started but was cut off.

"Yes, yes! Why do you guys think I can't handle Halloween?!" Miyako said sharply.

"Halloween?" They asked.

"I call it Halloween when we're around other people cause witches are for Halloween!" Miyako told them.

They all had blank faces to what Miyako was saying.

"…ANYWAYS! Are you sure you can handle Halloween Miyako?" Momoko continued.

"I'll be fine!"

Suddenly Kotake butted into their conversation.

"What do you guys mean by Halloween? It's January!" Kotake put rudely.

"None of you're business Kotake!"

"Ahh. I see you've made a new friend." Kotake pointed out while looking at Miyako, "A little advice, don't hang out with her."

Kotake laughed while going back to his seat.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Doremi hollered across the room.

"Just ignore him Miyako. You'll be fine." Momoko told Miyako.

But Miyako wasn't even paying any attention because she was staring out into space; or at someone!

"Miyako? What are you looking at?" Aiko asked as she tried to see from Miyako's point of view.

Aiko saw she was looking at Masaru.

"Why are you looking at Masaru?" Aiko asked.

"Hm?" Masaru asked as he opened one eye.

"AH-AH-AH!" Miyako was star struck by Masaru.

Doremi looked at Miyako puzzled but then she smirked for she knew what was going on.

"You like him don't you." Doremi whispered to Miyako.

"NO!" Miyako shouted.

All eyes were on Miyako, including Masaru's.

"Um…Noooo…I don't like b-banana's Doremi." Miyako covered up.

Then everyone kept on chatting to each other.

"No!" Miyako whispered.

"Yeah, that's good. Cause Hazuki would kill you if you told her that. She has an obvious crush on him." Aiko told Miyako as a warning.

"Besides," Miyako started then she went to a whisper, "I already have a boyfriend."

"YOU DO?!" Momoko whispered in a state of shock.

"Well…not really. I never told him I liked him. I just could tell he liked me."

"Well that's not a shock! You're so perfect! You have JUST the right shape! And you're eyes are so sparkly in the light its not even funny!" Doremi explained to Miyako.

"Where is he?" Aiko asked.

"He's in Osaka."

"Oh, so it's a long distance not-so relationship?"

"I guess you could call it that. But ever since I met him, I had this weird feeling in my stomach. And it just doesn't feel right."

"Not to sound like a cheesy soap opera or anything but, that's love." Momoko said.

"Did he ever say he liked you?" Doremi asked for she had really gotten into the topic.

"No, but it was like I knew he liked me. I mean he would give me this face that he didn't EVER give to anyone else. Not ever!" Miyako answered.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Momoko said with a cat-like expression.

"And when I left, I never even got to say goodbye…" Miyako said sadly.

"Ooh. That must've been tough." Aiko said in a mellow voice.

"Don't you have his phone number or anything?" Doremi asked getting even more curious.

"I do have his cell phone number, but I never had the nerve to call him." Miyako said as she started to tear up.

They were all silent as they waited for Miyako to wipe away her tears.

"Sorry about that Miyako." They all apologized.

"No. It's ok." She replied.

That's when Seki Sensei came in the room.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

"Good morning," They all replied like robots.

"It's nice to see that you're in class at this time, Harukaze."

"Yeah!" Doremi said happily.

"Now, let's begin." Seki Sensei said as she grabbed a piece of chalk out of the chalk basket and began writing on the board.

After school was over, they all went to the Sweet House Maho-Dou.

"…And she said that he always gave her a certain face that he never gave to ANYONE ELSE!" Doremi was talking to Hazuki and Onpu.

"Wow! That sounds like a real relationship!" Hazuki stated.

"But I didn't even get to say goodbye! And I never confessed my feelings to him…" Miyako's voice started to sound crackly from talking about it too much.

"So?" Onpu started.

Miyako looked up from the ground to hear what Onpu had to say.

"I feel that that's the most romantic relationship of all."

"Yeah. You're right." Miyako cheered herself up.

"Did you ever see him flirting with another girl?" Momoko asked curiously.

"NO! HIROSHI-KUN WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Miyako snapped at Momoko in a worried way.

"So that's his name huh?" Doremi smirked at Miyako.

Miyako's face turned beet red and looked down from embarrassment.

"Yes…" Miyako said while still blushing.

"Hiroshi? Doesn't that mean 'Generous'?" Hazuki asked wonderingly.

"Uh…yeah I think so." Miyako replied, "Why?"

"Is he sort of generous himself?"

"Well…I would loose my pencils a lot and he would give me new ones. And then he bought me a box of pencils of my own."

"Still so cute!" Momoko said while patting Miyako on the head.

"I'd love to see him again. But if I did, I still probably wouldn't be able to tell him how I feel." Miyako added to her other depressing sayings.

"Miyako," Onpu started, "When it comes to a boy you can't think about the negatives. You have to think about the positive side to things."

"I guess you're right." Miyako said to Onpu.

When they reached the Sweet House, Majorika told Miyako everything about working at the shop and what she has to do.

"Now get to work!" Majorika scolded already.

They transformed into their patissier uniforms and went into the pose (Miyako being in the middle with Doremi).

Doremi took out one of the things they used for baking.

"This is the Patishie Poron!" Doremi explained to Miyako, "It's used for casting some kind of magic on the pastries we make!"

"OOOHH!" Miyako said as she examined it carefully.

Doremi showed her around the shop, inside and out.

"And finally, this is Hana's room." Doremi concluded.

"Who's Hana?" Miyako asked as if the name rang a bell.

"Remember when you saw me in the shop carrying a baby, that's her."

"Oh…where is she now?"

"Sleeping," Majorika butted in, "It took me forever to get her to go to bed. She kept on kicking and screaming."

"Oh ok."

Miyako looked at her watch again and it read 5:20.

"OH NO! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT MY MOM! I GOTTA GO!" Miyako screamed while changing back into her regular clothes.

"What?! Already!? But you didn't even do any work!" Majorika complained to Miyako.

"I'm sorry, but my mom always wants me home by 5:00!" Miyako replied. She was now putting on her jacket.

"Then find some way to convince her to let you stay here and work!"

"Ok! I will!"

Miyako walked halfway out of the room when she heard, "Miyako,"

"Hm?" Miyako looked back to see who was calling her.

"Hiroshi-kun probably does like you." Onpu said as her final words before Miyako went back to her house.

Miyako blushed and kept of going.

Ok! 5th chapter! OH YEAH! SO PROUD! Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
